


stay, i'll tell you a story

by hazysaturn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazysaturn/pseuds/hazysaturn
Summary: scenarios based off our favorite lost boys: stray kids





	1. dracula | bang chan

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back again and this time with the stray kids part of this scenario series! i hope you enjoy!

the doorbell rang for the nth time that night, and you groaned aloud before reaching over the couch and grabbing the candy bowl. although you were annoyed by the fact that no one else wanted to help you with the candy giving operations, you couldn’t help smiling every time you saw a kid dressed in a cute costume. (especially when there was a baby dressed in a fuzzy animal onesie.) 

you reminded yourself that you only had to do this until for a couple more hours, and that’s when your parents would allow you to go to the haunted house that your friends were hosting. (it was actually a party, but they didn’t need to know that.)

plastering a big smile on your face, you propped the candy bowl at your hip and opened the door. 

but, instead of a cute little baby or prepubescent kid, you were met by a blond-haired boy dressed in black, who had his finger hovering over the doorbell to ring again. 

“oh, hey  _ **chris,**_ ” you said, putting the bowl of candy on the floor, “why did you come early? the party doesn’t start until … are you okay?” 

you stopped your own sentence, because your friend that just showed up had eyes that were wide and wild in fear, and you could see two distinct spots of blood on his lips. 

“i don’t, i don’t know what’s happening to me,” he said, walking into your house and tripping over the threshold. he would have fallen if you hadn’t caught him by the shoulders, helping him stand up straight again. 

“what do you mean? are you sick?” you asked, and quickly put a hand over his forehead. it wasn’t hot as you expected, and you frowned as you lead him to your couch. 

“i’m not feverish, i think,” he mumbled, “but my body just feels really, i dunno,  _weird_? and it’s freaking me out.”

“weird? like in what way?” you inquired, and he sighed before speaking again. 

“like, i’m always really cold,” he said, clasping his hands together. 

“my teeth hurt sometimes during the night and but when i look at them nothing  _seems_  wrong.” 

“i’ve gotten more sensitive to the sun, and when it’s really sunny my skin feels itchy like i’ve got fleas on me.” 

“and today i tried to eat some garlic bread but then my throat started burning up and i threw up. i mean, i can’t be allergic, right? it doesn’t make any sense. and when i was coming over here my eyesight got fuzzy and my body was aching and i thought i was dying again and-”

“chris, breathe,” you interrupted, rubbing his back and putting a hand over his heart to calm him. you turned yourself that you faced him and he did the same, his eyes shining with tears. 

“you’re not gonna- _holy shit,”_ you exclaimed _,_ your entire body freezing up at the sight of chris's eyes. 

his eyes were  _grey_. 

you realize that his heartbeat picks up again, as the tempo goes faster and he grabs your hand that is resting on him. 

“what? is there something wrong?” he asked, and you gulp before nodding at him. 

“your eyes,” you said, removing your hand from his back, “they’re, uh, grey.”

his face stiffens, and you two spend a moment staring at each other, absolutely bewildered. then, he lets go of your hands and gets up from the couch and starts  _running_  down the hallway to your bathroom. 

and then he  ~~shrieks~~  yell _s._

he runs out of the bathroom, and you notice that large white teeth and sticking out his mouth and covering the two spots of blood that you had seen earlier. 

he has  _fangs._  

so you  ~~shriek~~  yell too. 

both of you guys  ~~shriek~~  yell. (until you run out of energy).

“you’re a  _fucking vampire_!” 

“i  _know_!”

“i was right!” you exclaimed, putting a fist into the air in victory. chan arches an eyebrow at you. 

“did you  _bet_  on me?” he asks, his eyes growing wide and the space-like color in them intensified. 

“yeah! i mean, you didn’t sleep for  **four** days! what else was i supposed to think, that you’re  _normal?_ ” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“ _ugh_ ,” he groaned, burying his face into his hands, “what am i going to do?”

“i’m not really sure  _edward,_ ” you answered, “but seungmin owes me ten dollars.” 


	2. stranger | han jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the darkest/angsty-ist scenario that i've wrote soo . . . enjoy?

dancing with the devil, they said. 

it never ends well, they said. 

_then why is it so fun?_

you loved the hideaway the moment that you stepped in. 

the thrill, the pure _adrenaline_  running through your veins and transforming your body into something that was  _alive_ , for once. the absence of authority, the idea of  _true_  freedom that you could control was enough for you to give in. 

the intoxicating fumes that hung around everyone, their broken lives from the day turned into imaginative dreams and things that they couldn’t even dare to think about. 

the drinks that swirled into dizzying dances, hands gripping onto foreign places that you wouldn’t have the courage to do when the light was out. 

voices melded into each other, forming a familiar symphony of curses of their wrecked childhood or perfect families, how everything was so  _boring_ and _dull_ out there. 

the desperate feeling for something that could drive you crazy, something that you could  _crave_  and  _want_ that was beyond just having love or family, who wants those anyway?  ~~all of that can easily break and fall apart, so what was the point?~~

and just when you thought that you would be in this nightly affair alone, you found someone. 

he had everything. 

his dark eyes held your breath at every look, keeping you locked in his presence. 

the deep-blue depths of the ocean embedded into his hair, appearing as dangerous waves underneath the dim lights. 

and that goddamned smirk he had, flashes of his teeth showing through.  paired with his pink lips, it was enough to send an electric shock straight to the heart. 

you couldn’t even escape him if you tried. 

the two of you were two magnets of the opposite pole were placed in the same box; one new to the night and alone, while the other was old to the function and surrounded by people he knew. 

and that’s how he held you in his palm, had you wrapped tight around him, how a single word could send you unraveling into his lethal touch. 

it seemed like he knew everything. how to make you feel better, what made you sad and detached, and what made you into the person that ran away every time the sun fell below the edge of the sky. 

and it seemed that you were something that made him happy. 

it would only take a couple stories of the reckless things you’ve done for him to crack into a smile and tell you something in return, something he claimed that he hasn’t told anyone before. ( ~~that was a lie, but you couldn’t know that.~~ ) 

he controlled you, and in a way, you controlled him. 

it was a second sense to come crashing into his arms after a long day, letting the smoke wipe away the worries from your mind and the drinks to have them come spilling out again. 

but he was always there to save you. 

he would help you when you were too weak to get up on your own, protect you from the prowling strangers in the house, and would kiss you to make the tears from your past stop. 

every time. 

until one day, you stumbled through the stairs, panting, because he wouldn’t answer your messages or pick up the phone. 

“ ** _h_** _ **an**_ , where is he? he’s not, not answering me,” you exclaimed, barging into the room where the scent of cannabis and pcp made you want to throw up. 

they looked at you, and then turned their heads. 

“he’s not here,” one of them finally said, stretching their arm out. 

“what? what are you talking about?”

“he’s not  _here,”_ he hissed, “he’s gone. lost.” 

_gone? what?_

_“_ he, he can’t be gone, he said that he would wait for me!”

“he’s gone, kid. stop crying about him, he does this-” 

“no, no, he can’t be! he promised me! he promised he would  _stay_! he said that he would save the night for me!  _me_!” 

“stop yelling,” he said, “there ain’t nothing i can do.”

fluid unknown to you was coating your cheeks, a weakness forming in the center of your knees and pulling you to the ground. 

“i’ll find him,” you said, “i’ll find him.” 

you left the hideaway and was on the street again. 

“ _i’ll find him_ ,” you muttered to yourself, “i _’ll_ _find him_.” 

the hickeys on your neck burned like wildfire on your skin, spreading to your face and filling it with red. 

“you said you wouldn’t leave!” 

“why would you do this to me!”

“i fucking hate you!” 

walking turned into staggering, staggering turned crawling, and crawling turned into laying on a bus bench, shivering in your clothes. 

when you were that cold, you felt his hair again. his ocean hair, carding it through your fingers, the silky strands hypnotizing you. 

you remembered his eyes, the dark eyes that managed to hold so many secrets in them and brought you comfort. 

but not anymore. 

you felt blue. 

so blue. 

“i-i-i hate you,” you stuttered, the clear fluid seeping from your eyes again, “you, you s-said you would, wouldn’t do th-this-s to me.” 

you dreamt of him as you slept, trying to recall the scent of sugar and foreign smoke that you loved to bury your head into. 

but when you awoke, the harsh light of the sun blinded you and that only thing that you could smell was the stench of cigars and dew from the rain. 

you hated the day. 

so you ran. 

ran and ran and ran. like your heart would never stop beating, like your legs would never tire, like your lungs would never stop accepting the air around you.

you had no idea where you were going. there was no home for you anymore because the hideaway wasn’t going to be the same without him. nobody was going to be like  _him_.  ( _ ~~no matter how much he hurt you.~~_ ) 

the sun shone on you, exposing the sins of your body and mind and burying its light into your eyes. the light reminded you that the night was not a dream but rather a torturous reminder that, 

you were alone again. 

it burned.  


	3. cotton candy | lee minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super fluffy so enjoy!

“ _come on_!” you screeched, pulling on the poor boy’s arm as you ran to the entrance of the carnival. 

“you’re hurting me!” he whined, crossing his free arm against his chest in protest. he dug his heels into the ground, making you huff and puff to pull him through. 

“you’re being a big  _baby_ ,” you responded, and he gasped in surprise. 

“you’re so rude,” he said, “you know that i don’t really like these types of things.” 

“dude, we haven’t been here in  _seven_  years,” you said, sticking out your tongue, “you need to get over your fear.” and with that, you turned your head back around and was met with the entrance of the carnival that you were  _dying_ to go to for a couple of days now. 

you peered at the top of the ferris wheel in delight, having never gone on one before. the cabins were painted in light pastel colors and were moving slowly as if they had all the time in the world. they seemed to touch the edge of the clouds, and you were absolutely  _floored_  at the idea of being so close to the sky. 

**_minho_** , however, had been on a ferris wheel before, which wasn’t as pretty as your mind was making it out to be. he shuddered at the large contraption in the middle of the carnival, his mind bringing back the memory of him nearly bursting into tears when he was at the top of that deathtrap. 

that’s when he found out he was scared of heights. 

“minho, let’s go on the ferris wheel first!” you said, hopping from one foot to the other in, pointing innocently to the gigantic wheel. 

the color of minho’s face reversed down to his toes, and he shook his head fervently. 

“no way, i freaking hate that thing,” minho stated, but his confession seemed to fall upon deaf ears because you started to walk towards it anyways, your friend trailing behind you. 

“minho, please?” you pouted, but his face didn’t waver. 

“i can’t do it,” he said, shaking his head, “can we go to the game area or something?”

“come on, you can do it! i believe in you! i’ll be with you instead of hyunjin,” you pleaded, clasping your hands in front of your chest. 

“please? i didn’t get to go because my leg was broken, and i really want to go on it with you.” 

that last line made the lines on his face twitch, and you knew you reeled him in even if he didn’t say anything. 

“. . . okay,” he said, sighing, “i’ll do it.” 

“yay!” you cheered, twirling around on one foot.  you grasped his wrist again and sped away to the line in front of the wheel. there weren’t as many people as you thought there would be, and you hopped from foot to foot as you waited for your own cabin. minho stood behind you, scrunching his nose at your restlessness and trying not to look up at the wheel in front of him. 

at last, you guys were in the front, and you handed the scrawny boy in the front the two pink tickets. he stuffed it into his pocket and released the chain for you two to enter. 

“have a good time,” he said, but you were already clambering into the baby blue cabin, with minho shuffling his feet up the stairs. you sat on the opposite side of minho, smiling brightly at him. 

“it’s going to be fun minho! trust me,” you said, and he nodded and gave a weak smile in return.

“o-okay.”

a woman came to shut the door, warning the two of you about moving too much in the cabin while it was high in the air which made minho visibly cringe at the thought. 

but soon enough, the cabin started to climb into the air, and you started to hum while staring out of the window, watching the ground get farther and farther away and everything else become smaller and smaller. you couldn’t help the grin stretching across your face or your feet tapping against the metal floor, anticipating the stop at the highest point of the wheel. 

minho on the other hand, had his arms crossed in front of his chest, either staring down at his feet or at you a couple of times, noticing how lively and childlike your expression was. he shook his head, wondering how on earth you could be so excited about a simple,  _(but terrifying)_ , ride. 

he distracted himself with those thoughts, but the cabin was approaching the peak and the fear gnawing at the pit of his stomach was becoming increasingly unbearable. he felt his heart pick up its pace, and he looked down intensely at his shoes, doing anything to  _not_ look outside. 

you suddenly picked up on minho’s silence, and you tore your head away from the view to look at him instead. 

he had his hands folded in his lap, leg shaking and making his hands bounce a bit, and his eyes were focused down at his fingernails. 

“minho, are you okay?” you asked, and you got no response. he continued to stare off into oblivion like he got caught in his own world. 

“earth to lee minho,” you repeated, waving your hands in front of his face. the movement made his head snap up, and when you took a single look at his eyes you felt  _awful_. 

his eyes were widened as if someone had forced them open, which helped you better see the glassy surface that was draped over his brown irises. his fingers were trembling as he intertwined his hands, nails digging into the skin so much that they were making indents. 

“oh god,” you whispered, your eyes jumping from different aspects of his fearful figure, not knowing what to do. guilt crept over your mind because you knew that you couldn’t do anything to take him  _out_  of the situation. 

meanwhile, in all of the growing panic, the cabin reached the top. 

and it stopped. 

although going at a crawling pace beforehand, the stop made the cabin sway slightly, but that was enough for minho to begin to shake and a quiet whimper escaped his lips. 

“oh-oh my god, minho, i’m so sorry,” you said, getting up from your seat to try to comfort him in any way you could. 

however, the abrupt movement of you standing up caused the cabin to sway even more _,_ and minho let out a shrill yelp in response. 

“please,  _don’t move_ ,” he whispered, his body trembling as he wrapped his arms around himself. you instantly backed down, the fear in his eyes sending you straight make to your seat. 

“uh, are you okay? like, can you breathe?” you asked, and he nodded. 

“i’m okay, it’s-it’s just that it’s s-so  _high,”_ he said, his eyes shutting closed as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. the word  _high_ cracked halfway, and you felt a swell of sadness rise in your chest. you sighed softly and leaned back into the metal seat. 

“i’m so sorry minho, i should have never done this-”

“it’s  _okay_. i wanted to see if i could, maybe, get over it,” he revealed, opening his eyes slightly to meet yours. your gazes’ stay connected until he looks away, a faint red spread underneath his eyes, 

he laughs a little bit. 

“but obviously, i-i’m not,” he muttered, but since you’re only a couple of feet apart you hear him clearly, “and it’s kinda embarrassing.”

“ _oh no_ , minho, it’s not  _embarrassing_ , “ you said immediately, and his eyes go back to yours again. “being scared isn’t embarrassing at all. you’re brave for coming here in the first place.”

“i just wanted to help you,” you said aloud, letting the words travel in the space between you two. 

“i know,” he responded, but his leg was still shaking and he had his arms wrapped over his body, his hands squeezing his forearms. you watched the way his fingers dug into his skin, and all you wanted to do was for his fingers to unwind. 

so, sitting in your seat, with the sun casting rays of light through the windows and reflecting bright spots all over the cabin, a question was formed. 

“do you still like lullabies?” you asked, and minho sat up straighter, if possible, and eyes grew smaller in a squint.

“what?”

“you said that music helps you relax, right? would singing help you?”

“i-i don’t know, i guess … ,” he trailed off, but suddenly his eyes were on you again, widening as his brows formed an inquiring expression. 

“you’re going to sing? since when do you sing?” he asked, an interested tone embedded into the words. you swiftly avoided his gaze and shrugged your shoulders as you looked at the window. 

“since today. now, do you want me to do it or not?” 

“sure,” he said, the formation of a smile finally starting to come together on his face. you saw his fingers unclench from his skin to wrap around his arm instead, and you relaxed a bit. 

clearing your throat with your hand underneath your chin, minho watched you expectantly, the smile (and transforming  _smirk)_ got wider as the seconds went by.

_“_ close your eyes,” you said abruptly, and his eyebrow rose up.

“why?”

“because,” you said, looking out the window again, “it’ll help with your anxiety.”

“alright.”

you stared at him until you made sure that his eyes were completely shut, and you sighed softly. 

_don’t make me regret this._

and with a deep breath, you started. 

_“she spoke words that would melt in your hands,”  
_

_“she spoke words-”  
_

but, as fate had it, the cabin resumed its movement while you were halfway through your lyric, and minho nearly jumped out his seat. his eyes popped open out of shock, and a small curse left his lips. 

you instantly stopped singing when he got startled, but when he cursed you couldn’t help but giggle quietly.

“why are you laughing? you know i hate this,” he said, covering his eyes with his arm, fingers dangling off the edge of his face. 

“it’s not that. you just curse cute,” you stated, and although his face was tilted, you could see the corners of his lips rise. 

“shut up,” he said, but then swiftly retracted, “but don’t actually. continue singing.”

“why?”

“because you said you would. my eyes are closed,” he said, waiting for you to continue. 

“alright,” you exhaled, prepping yourself to pick up from where you had left.

_it’s for minho,_ you reminded yourself,  _i got him into this mess._

so you went again, letting your eyes close as well.  

“ _she spoke words of wisdom.”_

_“to the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you.”_

_“to the basement, people, in the basement.”  
_

_“you hid there last time you know we’re gonna find you,”  
_

_“sick in the car seat, ‘cause you’re not up to going,”  
_

_“out on the main streets, completing your mission.”  
_

when you cracked your eyes open, you saw that minho let his arm go back down, crossed across his chest. his head was swaying from side to side, absorbed in the melody that you were making.  

you felt yourself become lighter, and you continued to sing your song until it was over.

once you were done, you scanned over minho’s more relaxed state before sighing, crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

his eyes cracked open, soft and flickering with an innocent light, before focusing onto you. a wide smile opened on his face, and he softly clapped his hands together. 

“that was really nice,” he said, nodding his head in an approving manner, “i didn’t know that you could sing.”

“i didn’t know either,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders and trying to avoid his lingering eyes. 

“are you embarrassed?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“no,” you stated, forcing yourself to meet his stare. he had a relaxed expression on his face, and the small smile was still present. it grew larger when your eyes’ connected, and he even laughed. 

“good. you shouldn’t be, considering that you did it for me. it was lovely.”

_it was lovely._

the words shot itself into your mind, expanding its warm embrace across your thoughts until they became hazy. you felt heat involuntarily rise to your face, threatening to fragment and spread itself over your features. 

you didn’t know what to say, and the shock of not  _knowing_  made the situation worsen. you were torn between giving a quick remark and just accepting it, but for some reason, neither of the options were coming to your mind. 

so instead, your body opted to just stare at him, eyes wide as you took in his increasingly confused expression. his eyebrow lowered along with the corners of his mouth, and he asked a simple question.

“what’s wrong?”

but luckily for you, the ride was coming to an end, and as the cabin lowered from the air your senses seemed to pick up again. you swiftly looked away from him to look at the window again, hoping that your face wasn’t misleading him. 

“nothing.”

“okay.”

the cabin halted to a stop, and minho sprang up from his seat like a rocket, not even waiting for the door to open. you laughed slightly, still trying to shake off the foreign feeling that you had. he sent you an empty glare, before his mouth curled into a smile.

“what?” you asked, and this time he turned away from you, but you could still see the hint of the smirk on his face. 

“nothing,” he said, just as simply as you’ve done before. 

“i just want to get the hell off this thing.”

and soon enough, the employee opened the door and minho dashed out, leaving you inside the cabin. you shook your head and stepped off, thanking the employee on the way out.

“still scared of the wheel?” you asked when you caught up to him, and he pushed you lightly in response. his fingers made contact with your skin, and once again that warm buzz spread out in waves on your arm, traveling all the way to your brain again. you looked down at your arm in confusion, wondering why it would react in such a way. 

_maybe he shocked me?_

_…_

_but,_

_it didn’t hurt._

“hey, are you good?” he asked, peering down at you, “you seem confused.”

bringing you out of your questions, you met his eyes only to be a little taken aback at how  _close_  he was to you. you took a step back from his face and his eyebrows dipped.

realizing that you were being a bit  _strange_ , you cleared your throat and told him, “i think you shocked me.”

the concerned expression remained on his face for a second, before all the sudden his eyes crinkled and he started laughing.

_loudly._

you punched his shoulder, but he just returned the gesture as he tried to calm himself down.

“that’s, that’s it?” he said in between breaths, “i thought something actually happened.”

a subtle shade of pink was glowing underneath his eyes, casting a youthful look to his face. it didn’t help that his eyes were pulled into smiling crescents, eyelashes creating a look so  _pretty_ that even you were surprised at his beauty.

and then you realized that you were staring at him, thinking of him like  _that,_ and all of those thoughts went down the drain.

“shut up,” you said, and in an effort to distract yourself you began to punch him on the arm until he stopped laughing.

“i was just confused about the feeling, now leave me alone.”

“i am, i am,” he said, cradling his now beaten arm with the other, the remains of a smug look still on his face. 

“the electric shock was probably karma for making me go on that ferris wheel with you,” he said as the two of you walked together. 

you turned to look at him, and for some reason, all of the elements in the world decided to come together to mess with your mind because,

_wow._

the rays of sunlight hit the parts of his face perfectly, making his umber eyes shimmer like liquid gold, being delicately framed by his dark lashes.

your vision trailed down the bridge of his nose, the cute tip curving softly back to his philtrum.

and before you knew it, you were suddenly looking at his plush, pastel pink lips, any rational thoughts you had before being put on pause to admire it.

_since when has minho been this pretty?_ you thought, vision wandering to his shadowed jawline and sunlit cheeks.

_…_

_since when do i even think about minho like this?_

_“_ hey _.”  
_

a new voice breaks into your questions, and you pick your eyes up only to find minho staring back at you.

jolted, your pupils widened as he lowered himself, just a little bit, to be eye level with you. air gets caught in your throat and you find yourself holding your breath as he moves closer to your face.

“you seem out of it. we need to find something to get your senses in shape again,” he said, flicking your forehead and standing straight again. you simply put your hand over the place that he hit, feeling that same buzz spread over your face again. 

“o-okay,” you sigh, breathing normally again.

in a mild haze from the sensation of his touch and from the questions running wildly in your head, the only thing you manage to think is:

_why is this happening?_

minho peered at your face, observing how you seemed to be in a world of your own and the faint tinges of red appearing on your features.

he smiled.

“let’s get cotton candy,” he said, and watched as you tuned back in and gave him a slightly furrowed eyebrow. 

“why that?”

“because,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, 

“it looks like you.”


	4. awkward, emo(tional) | hwang hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! i just finished this yesterday when i should have months ago but nevertheless enjoy some mysterious hyunjin!

you took the train every day, without a fault. once in the morning to get to school, and once in the afternoon to go back home. you always had your black earbuds in, usually listening to the same songs on your soundcloud playlist to get through the ride. 

you’ve been on this train so much that the color of the grey seats are engraved into your mind, that you could fall asleep and wake up at your stop, and that you’ve memorized the faces of the conductors that you pass by on your way out of the station. 

so as you stroll into the train on a fine october afternoon, you’re a bit surprised when you spot a new passenger that sticks out of the others like a sore thumb. 

dressed in all black, the most colorful part about him is the silver cross pendant hanging from his neck. he even has a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his bangs nearly cover his eyes. 

it doesn’t help that he looks like he’s six feet tall, appearing like a black tree in the middle of the train.

although people like himself don’t really faze you (you’ve seen a granny wear a disco ball as a dress), it’s the mysterious look of the boy that makes you wonder why he’s there and why he looks like  _that_.

so you take to studying him, taking into account his slumped posture at the railing and the (unsurprisingly) black phone in hand. he had black earbuds in, but you wouldn’t be able to tell if he was actually listening to anything because it looked like his eyes were closed. 

he even had on black finger-less gloves, and his nails were painted the same color. you could probably bet that his toes were black too. 

with all this information swimming around your mind, you decided to come to a few conclusions. 

_maybe he’s in grief?_

since you couldn’t really see his facial expression, that was a plausible theory. it would also explain the cross necklace on his chest. 

_maybe he’s just a model?_

models wear monotonous clothing all the time, and although they aren’t usually black, it was still plausible. he was pretty tall.

_maybe he’s a celebrity?_

this one made the most sense in your mind. his clothes seemed brand new, and he was following the trend of having clunky sneakers and layers of clothing. and although it was black, it seemed well put together, and his hair was styled in light waves around his head. 

_a celebrity it is._

_but then why is he on the train?_

instead of getting your question resolved, that question opened up another can of worms that you got so engrossed in that by the time the train got to your stop, you almost forgot to get off.

it took the automated announcer a couple of times to repeat the destination for you to jolt out of your seat. 

as you scrambled to get out the door before it closed, the person that you had-not-so-covertly stared at decided that he was going to leave through the same door as you. 

now, this wouldn’t have been a problem if you had your wits together, but since you were running to the door, you failed to notice his movement and,

_boom._

you went running into his back, and the impact effectively sent both of you flying out of the train. on instinct, you gripped the back of his windbreaker as you felt him start to fall toward the ground. 

as you shut your eyes, you heard a loud  _“fuck!”_  leave his lips and then

you both were on the floor. 

the boy was sprawled over the gray ground with you on top of his back. your backpack had flown to sit on your head, crushing your skull with the weight of your laptop and other notebooks. you felt like the air in your lungs had been sucked out of you, and you couldn’t even muster the strength to groan at the pain in your head. 

_however,_  you became quickly aware that you were on top of this stranger that you had absentmindedly (and stupidly, if you had to admit) ran over. 

you crawled off of him, and once you finally had a different view other than the black material of his jacket, you noticed the curious eyes of the strangers who had gathered around. you looked toward the ground instead, praying that no one would come to ask you questions and stretch the situation further. 

and as you looked at the ground, you happened to lock eyes with the person that you had knocked down, and the look he sent made your heart freeze. 

it was filled with sharp and calculating detest, staring dead into your widening eyes like a tiger who had found its prey. he picked himself up from the floor, ignoring the questions from the strangers around him, asking him if he was okay, and never breaking eye contact with you. 

there was a bit of grim smeared on his left cheek, and the black mask that he had been wearing was ripped, the cloth hanging from his pierced ears. his phone was knocked from his hand and was sitting a few feet away from him, along with his earbuds. 

his hair was mussed, and the hair that once covered his eyes now exposed them, and he just wouldn’t stop  _staring._  

you were a bit scared, to say the least. 

but that didn’t stop you from getting up from the floor, taking a few steps forward, and bowing your head in shame whilst holding out your hand. 

“i’m so sorry for running into you,” you said, gathering the courage to look him in the eyes again, “are you okay? are you hurt anywhere?”

there was silence, and you watched as he finally looked away from you to grab his phone. once he did, he ignored your outstretched hand and stood up by himself, his height making you have to gaze up at him. 

“i’m fine,” he finally said, and although you were expecting it, the deep and sudden tone of his voice catches you off guard.

but to add on to the surprise, he leans closer, so that the two of you are at eye-level.

“i hope you know that it’s uncomfortable to be stared at, hm? pay attention to yourself rather than other people, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened,” he whispered, stating in a slate blank tone, but nevertheless leaving your voice caught in your throat.

_shit._

_he saw me?_

the boy straightened back up, giving you no time to truly wash over his words. he took the torn mask off his ears and shoved it into his pocket, and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“have a good day,” he stated monotonously, not looking at you as he walks past, leaving you with a red face and aching head on the train station platform. the strangers that were observing the scene start to scatter away, whispering to themselves as you hang your head in silent shame.

_was i really that obvious?_

you want to knock yourself in the head, but your backpack had already done the job for you. as a result, you sit down on a nearby bench, waiting for the pain to subside before you start walking to class. 

as you sat, you look down and notice a black object sticking out an inch from under the bench. for a split-second, a scream threatens to leave your throat as you think it’s a bug, but upon closer inspection, you realize that it isn’t. 

the  _thing_ happens to be black leather, and a sinking feeling entered your stomach before you can even pick up the object.

_please tell me it’s not what i think it is._

but alas, the universe was not on your side. 

when you picked up the leather object, the stack of plastic cards pocketed inside it made it unfortunately obvious what it was.

the emo dude’s wallet. 

and now, you somehow needed to track him down and return it, although he made it quite clear he didn’t like to be stared at, and you concluded stalking him would also make him extremely uncomfortable. 

_or_  make him hate you. 

either way, a shiver went down your spine at the thought of making contact with those beady black eyes again. his whole aura seemed to be one not to mess with, considering the way he spoke to you and the venom in his eyes after you knocked him over. 

he definitely didn’t seem like a celebrity anymore. 

but  _you_  weren’t about to be a marked as a thief.

so as you sat on the train bench, you made the resolution to find the emo kid, give him back his wallet, and never have to see him again. 

it shouldn’t be that hard, right? 


End file.
